Such a sweet sound GrimmXUlqui Yaoi
by xXcarcinoSinnerXx
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra finally confess there feelings for one another, what happens after that is for you to find out.  Grimmjow x Ulquiorra Yaoi


It was a dark and rather normal day in the base of Hucheo Mundo as Ulquiorra stormed threw the halls on an errand for Aizen..

"Watch were your going trash" Ulquiorra says

"Fuck of Schiffer" Grimmjow said angerly back

It was mostly like this everyday some days they acted like best friends and others they were mortal enemies.

When the news that Ichigo and friends were in Hucho Mundo to rescue there friend Oriheme, Grimmjow couldn't wait so he went back to his room where he could at least calm down while watching some random show.

"When is that Kurosaki kid going to get here? Im dying to finish that bastred off" Grimmjow thought to him self walking in to his room.

He looks surprisingly at the form of Ulquiorra is sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Oy what up Ulquiorra?"

"I came to drop of your Shonen Jump magizen" he said throwing the magizen at grimmjow.

"So is the new Naruto Shippuden on yet?" grimmjow said eagerly.

"Not yet its on right after Elfen Lied"

Grimmjow walked over to the bed were Ulquiorra was sitting and sat down behind Ulquiorra and started to read his manga.

Ulquiorra POV-

As Grimmjow walked in I threw his magizene at him and pretended to be interested in what was happening in Elfen Lied , *Well there goes Nana's arm* i thought to myself as Grimmjow took a seat on the bed behind me.

"Oy Grimmjow wheres the clicker? I need to record..."

I stooped,He had wrapped his arms around me and clicked the lights off.

"Oy Grimmjow let go of me" I said blankly

"Oh come on Ulqi don't be like that"

Grimmjow said playfully.

"Let go of me now you piece of trash" I said darkly

He let go and backed away looking at the ground.

"Ulquiorra, What do you think of me?" he said his voice low almost sadish.

"Your sometimes very annoying and aggressive, making me think of you as trash,but other times your my friend." I said half hard heartedly

"Really? Cause to me your the only person i care for," He lifted his head to look straight into my aqua green eyes. "And i love you..."

Grimmjow kissed me and I didn't pull away i kissed him back,after a while we broke apart gaspig for air then I said to him the words he has been dyeing to hear...

"And I love you to"

I had no time to react before I was pushed to the bed with my wrists pined to the side of my head when Grimmjow started to lick and suck on the juniper of my neck then he started to nip and bite my neck leaving red fang marks all over my body while i was trying to keep in the urge to moan.

"Grim-mjow, what are you doing?" I said keeping back a moan,

"Just having a little fun" He said running a rough hand over my toned, stomach.

"What?"

He ran a light fingernail over my now hardening nipple's. I let out a small gasp, while Grimmjow let out a low menacing chuckle he then started to push my white jacket off of my shoulders.

Regular POV-

Grimmjow teased, "I get such a sweet sound for one little touch?"

The forth Espadas face turned red as he looked away. "Ya and what of it?"

"Heh, Nothing" Grimmjow said darkly.

Ulquiorra's arm shot up quickly and he yanked Grimmjow's jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground by the sudden friction left red-raw streaks going down the others arms. Then he placed both hands on Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow's smirk only widened as he finally got the fourth Espada to play along with him. Ulquiorra quickly knocked Grimmjow backwards and switched their positions once again. As sneaky as Grimmjow could be, Ulquiorra could match him evenly. The black haired Espada held Grimmjow down by his shoulders and then started to nip and bite on his shoulder, neck, ear, and jaw line.

Grimmjow was taken aback at first, but soon accepted the touches with gratitude. As emotionless as Ulquiorra acted, Grimmjow could feel the want in him now. Ulquiorra had such skilled hands he was surprised. Perhaps the fair skinned arrancar was more experienced then he had thought.

Ulquiorra read the look perfectly, "Or maybe I'm just a natural."

Grimmjow laughed thoroughly entertained, "Maybe I'm a natural too."

Grimmjow backed up his statement by literarly ripping Ulquiorra's clothes off his body. Ulquiorra blinked his eyes and realized with surprise that he was butt naked. He hurried in returning the favor by pulling off all of his partner's clothes. Only once they were both naked did they take the time to observe each others bodies. Grimmjow's slightly tanned skin was glistening with little sweat droplets. His very toned abs were flexing and un-flexing as his large arms moved. Ulquiorra's fair skin was a little pink from his excursions and his clear-cut muscles didn't move. When blue and green met they jumped each others bones. Fragile pale black lips crashed into blue ones and the fire started to radiate in between them.

Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra by the back of the neck and pulled his face down to his own and pushed his lips onto the green-eyed arrancar's. He started to run his fingertips around Ulquiorra's stomach, seemingly too soft to be his own touch. When Ulquiorra started to moan uncontrollably, Grimmjow had a distinct notion that Ulquiorra was a pro with this

Ulquiorra batted Grimmjow's hand away soon after and attempted to move his tongue into the others mouth. When Grimmjow wouldn't comply and give him entrance, he nipped at the bottom lip, but continued with his other ministrations. There would be more time later to force the others mouth into submission. He started to fondle Grimmjow's ball sac with such softness, but roughness that made the sky blue haired Espada almost want to melt… almost.

When Ulquiorra had had his fun he let Grimmjow take the reins. Grimmjow first took one nipple in his mouth and ran his tongue over the sensitive tip. He massaged the other one between his thumb and index finger. He switched back and forth evenly distributing his attentions. Ulquiorra relaxed significantly at the amazing touches. When Grimmjow felt the smaller Espada relax he moved his mouth back to the others and tried to gain entrance to Ulquiorra's mouth, but he was just as stubborn. Grimmjow hadn't conceited to him, so Ulquiorra would not conceit either. Neither would back down and they started to kiss ferociously, each trying to win dominance over the other. Whoever won now, would definitely have the upper hand in what was to follow.

Thinking about what was going to follow made Ulquiorra lose concentration for a moment, but it was enough to throw him off. His mouth opened ever so slightly and Grimmjow took the advantage to push his tongue in, forcing the other to open his mouth wider. When that happened Grimmjow started to explore every crevasse and gum line inside the others mouth. As he gained dominance over Ulquiorra, he started to show it. He flipped Ulquiorra under him so that the soft white stomach was resting on the now sweat stained sheets and held him down so he could do whatever he pleased with the other. Ulquiorra attempted to fight it for only a slight moment before he gave in and let the other reign supreme. Grimmjow was a lower rank than him, but he supposed just this once he could let the other have the upper hand, and he wasn't talking about ranks anymore.

Grimmjow swiftly moved his hand to Ulquiorra's backside and ran a rough hand over his butt cheeks. Ulquiorra shivered in pleasure at the new sensation. No one had ever touched him there before. He assumed it was because Aizen-sama would probably kill anyone who went near the Cuatro Espada with impure thoughts. Ulquiorra wondered for a brief second what Aizen-sama would do if he found them together right then and there, just like that. He probably wouldn't be able to do much since he wouldn't want to destroy the Sexta Espada. Grimmjow had had enough run-ins with the unhappy leader and Ulquiorra didn't want to add to it. His mind was rushed back to the present when he felt a pointer finger and thumb start to intrude on his asshole.

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra's mind started to wander. How could he be thinking of something else at a time like this? Grimmjow was so intent on the other arrancar, but it seemed like Ulquiorra was showing him no attention what so ever. Well that was definitely going to change right then and there. He put his pointer and thumb into his mouth and sucked on them to get them nicely coated with saliva. He would have had Ulquiorra suck on them for him, but then he would lose the mood of surprise and he had an underlying feeling that the other Espada could possibly bite his fingers off. He placed his pointer finger and thumb on the tender skin around the other's asshole and started to push them inside, stretching the skin significantly. Ulquiorra's eyes snapped back into focus and rested on Grimmjow's pleased blue orbs. Grimmjow couldn't contain the triumph he felt at seeing Ulquiorra's face contort into an odd expression when the fingers dug deeper.

Ulquiorra promised himself he would not give in to any pain and show it to Grimmjow. Perhaps if he just kept an optimistic mind set it could be avoided.

"How does that feel?" Grimmjow murmured against his skin while placing his middle finger in to help the other two.

Ulquiorra let a half smile cross his face, but spoke no words. It was a very unusual feeling having Grimmjow's fingers touching him in that place.

When Grimmjow was satisfied with his work, he took a deep breath and let a slow smile cross his face. He positioned himself on top of the higher ranked arrancar comfortably, letting his tip hover above the tight opening. Ulquiorra eyed Grimmjow over his shoulder, but didn't pull away. That was a good sign for Grimmjow. Maybe he'd be able to have as much fun as he had hoped for. With a loud grunt he pushed his length all the way into Ulquiorra's asshole.

When he felt well acquainted with the organ inside his body he arched his back up, giving Grimmjow more access and pushing him in deeper. This cute little act made Grimmjow give a low growl in pleasure.

Ulquiorra smirked and repeated an earlier response given to him; "I get such a sweet sound for one little touch?"

Grimmjow chuckled slightly, "I guess I deserved that one, but you definitely deserve this one."

Ulquiorra expected a catchy come back only to feel Grimmjow's hand circle around his throbbing and ignored member. Ulquiorra's breath caught at the feeling of having Grimmjow inside of him while grabbing his length. Grimmjow started to pull out of the smaller man only to slam back into him moments later. Grimmjow started out slow, but was just too hot and heated to control himself. He continued to fuck the other faster and harder while pumping Ulquiorra's dick in time with his thrusts.

Grimmjow was having a blast smashing into Ulquiorra's white ass. When Grimmjow angled his cock a little higher and more to the left Ulquiorra let out a most pleasurable gasp. When Grimmjow heard the sound he attempted to hit the spot over and over again. Ulquiorra was almost seeing stars in front of his eyes as the larger arrancar kept hitting his prostate. He wrapped his fingers around teal colored tendrils and yanked hard on Grimmjow's head. This only made Grimmjow increase the pressure and pace ten fold. Ulquiorra's butt muscles clenched tighter adding more friction between Grimmjow's dick and Ulquiorra's butt cheeks. It was a most pleasurable and exciting feeling as they just soared higher and higher together.

Both wished they could go on like that for another few hours, but sadly their bodies couldn't comply. Each could feel the other close to release. Regretfully Grimmjow quickened the pace further still, so they could end it with a bang. Grimmjow with a low and throaty groan released his seed inside of Ulquiorra, whereas the other with a soft guttural moan squirted his seed all over the sheets. Both collapsed onto the bed, fully spent.

Grimmjow pulled out of Ulquiorra slowly, earning him another groan and giving one up as well. Grimmjow stared at the arrancar who faced him with his eyes closed peacefully. He had a sudden urge to move a piece of Ulquiorra's black hair from covering his eyelid, but decided to refrain. That probably would be a little too sentimental for him.

Ulquiorra sighed deeply with his eyes closed. He just needed to rest for a moment. He wondered if Grimmjow was going to get up and leave or stay. He kind of wanted the other Espada to stay, but he'd never admit it, so he would just accept it if Grimmjow stayed or went.

Grimmjow rolled onto his back and pulled the sheet up to about his belly button. He was curious to see if Ulquiorra would make him go or let him stay. He kind of wanted to stay, but wasn't sure if the other would let him or not. It wasn't really an awkward situation or anything.

When Ulquiorra heard the rustling sheets as Grimmjow moved them to his liking, he could tell the other meant to stay. That was fine with him. Without opening his eyes he reached a hand over and traced the thick scar that ran down Grimmjow's chest.

"You should get that fixed," Ulquiorra commented.

"You should blow me next time," Grimmjow countered.

Ulquiorra opened one eye with a smirk creeping up his face, "And you should let me fuck you next time."

Grimmjow laughed. This was definitely going to be a fun relationship


End file.
